Mommy and Daddy and One Big Family
by Xxmilk-candy1996xX
Summary: The most unthinkable couple, an unexpected 'romantic' life, and all of a sudden, four kids, all under one roof. Oneshot.


_**Based on another comic strip I translated. I don't find it that interesting, but for some reason it's highly favorited by other users compared to other comic strips… o_O**_

_**You can find it here: **_**zerochan(dot)net/741131**

_**The art is really nice, by the way. =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING: Shizuo and Izaya live together in this particular fic. :3 And this is random. Very, very random. Unless you think that suddenly taking in four children that showed up on your doorstep one morning is perfectly normal. And there's a reason why it's ShizuIza folks! There's a reason why all of my Drrr! fics'll be rated ShizuIza! XD <strong>_

_**ONE MORE THING. I am so sorry I couldn't come up with a more decent title. ;A;**_

* * *

><p><em>Mommy and Daddy and One Big Family<em>

_A Durarara! fic_

* * *

><p>Shizuo awoke to the sound of the damned alarm clock and groaned, wildly flailing around the bedside table for it while trying to ignore the annoying sound. He never found it anyhow and propped himself up with immense vexation and, locating the clock, smashed his fist over it. He mildly felt any remorse for the mechanical thing, though the one having to replace it would be the man sleeping soundly next to him, someone he thought he would never stay with for more than five seconds without trying to kill him.<p>

But oh well. You just gotta accept whatever comes your way, be it changing your feelings towards your archenemy or not, even if both still had the urge to kill the other most of the time.

He shook his hand free of the little fragments of what remained of the clock and went back to burying his head in his fluffy pillow, cracking open an eye to peek at the raven-haired male breathing deeply next to him. Izaya was still sleeping, not seeming to be perturbed by the little display of violence by Shizuo regarding yet another alarm clock.

Shizuo never noticed when exactly the flea came back; he had tried to stay up last night but gave up once the late night anime series ended. But Izaya was always doing things like that and Shizuo couldn't care less as soon as he saw how he went back to being springy the next morning.

He shut his eyes tight and tried to get back to sleep, but found that he couldn't and got up instead, running his fingers through his hair drowsily.

He took a look at the still fully-dressed Izaya with a scrunched-up nose, and went outside without waking him, going straight for the bathroom for a shower. He always had the feeling of not wanting to bathe the longer he dallied during weekends, so he always went for one while his mind was somewhere else before he changed his mind.

When he finished his short bath he returned to the bedroom to check on Izaya again, partly to see if he could make him wake up and fix him breakfast, and partly to see if he really was exhausted from last night's smirked lightly when he saw Izaya's relaxed features. He would never show that kind of face to anybody, he thought. Shizuo crept closer and caressed his cheek lightly, careful not to wake him up. He would never survive the day if Izaya noticed he was trying to be chummy with him. He blushed as he remembered himself trying to sneak a kiss on Izaya when he was snoozing on the couch, only to have the latter open his eyes and tease him about it at the last second.

Izaya stirred, mumbling some words and moving to swat Shizuo's fingers away from his face. The taller male then walked away, deciding to cook breakfast for the both of them himself. He may be a little too violent, but he could at least control his strength while cooking, although spoons get bent beyond recognition and chopsticks resized to twigs sometimes when things get a little wrong. He rummaged through the cabinets which mainly contained instant foodstuff and the barely full refrigerator—since both men rarely ate home-cooked meals with one being a debt collector and the other a meddling informant—and settled for ingredients for an omelet. Mixing random edible stuff and eggs could never go wrong after all. And bread is always available.

The eggs were frying nicely when all of a sudden Shizuo felt slender arms wrap around his torso, and hair tickling his neck.

"Good morning~" Izaya mumbled since Shizuokept his mouth shut. Shizuo only nodded. Izaya smiled as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to peek over his shoulder. "What are you making? It smells nice."

"Omelets."

"…?"Izaya drew back and let go, making his way to the sink to wash his face. Shizuo started to miss the slim body clinging on to him. Just a little.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? I don't want sushi for breakfast."

The raven-haired snorted. "You cut me real deep, Shizu-chan."

"If you don't want it, I'll eat all of them myself," Shizuo stated, flipping an omelet over to a plate and starting to fry another one.

"Woah there. Looks like you won't be able to entertain me much this morning if Shizu-chan's so grumpy~" Izaya inched closer and planted a light kiss on his cheek without warning. Shizuo stiffened.

The shorter male laughed. "That's a really cute blush right there, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's neck and aimed the spatuladangerously close to his face.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, you do know that that'll be painfully hot, do you?" Izaya said, trying to get Shizuo to let him go. "H-Hey, that omelet's gonna burn if you don't let go of me soon."

* * *

><p>"Shi~zu-chan~" Izaya purred, eyes straying sideways towards the clock hanging on the wall some ways off.<p>

"Nn…" Shizuo mumbled from his position behind Izaya.

"Would you let go of me already? Unlike you I have a lot of things to do, even on weekends." Izaya turned his head around to glare at Shizuo. He had been hugging him close like he was some kind of teddy bear, and though he had turned on the TV Izaya had the feeling Shizuo wasn't watching it very keenly.

"Like what?" he asked, playfully nudging his face against Izaya's.

"Like checking my e-mails. And surfing the Net. And observing our fellow humans going about their daily mundane business and noticing any other thing interesting enough."

Shizuo grunted. "Stop disturbing other people's lives, flea."

Ah. There was that laugh Shizuo was getting used to little by little.

Izaya looked up when he heard the doorbell ringing, and tried to detach himself from Shizuo's embrace. It only made him squeeze him harder.

"Oh come on, Shizu-chan! Can't you hear that ringing doorbell? ! What if someone's here to deliver me something I ordered or something? !" The informant struggled harder.

"Leave it. You can always pick it up later."

"What? ! Let go of me Shizu-chan!"

"No."

"I'll… treat you to that cake buffet you wanted to go to." Izaya could hardly restrain himself from swearing when he felt the strong grip around him loosen. He got to his feet and adjusted his clothes and hair while making his way to the front door with Shizuo already ahead of him. "Hey what if whoever it is sees you—" He stopped short when Shizuo had already opened the door and was staring downwards.

Izaya's mouth hung agape when he who were huddled in front of his door.

Four little children. And they all looked like mirror images of Shizuo and himself.

"Um, who are you little guys?" Izaya asked cautiously.

One of them, a chibi-Shizuo in a white and pink suit raised his hand. "Me, me! I'm Delic! I'm the—" He was disrupted when another chibi-Shizuo in a blue kimono tugged at his clothes, cutting him off.

"My name is Tsugaru, I'm the eldest," he said with a shy smile. Izaya found it a little cute. Okay, very.

"And I'm Delic! The second!"Delic reintroduced himself, arms high in the air.

"I'm Psyche and I'm the third!" A chibi-Izaya whom the adult version found adorable but so not _Izaya_ sang, clinging on to Delic. Izaya noticed he had on a fur-trimmed jacket very much like his, only it was white and lined with pink.

The last one, dressed like a prince—complete with a crown—was keeping his eyes on the ground, staring at his shoes, until Tsugaru gently nudged him. "H-Hibiya, the youngest…" he spoke softly.

"And…!" Both Psyche and Delic skipped to Shizuo and Izaya's sides with an arm outstretched.

"Mama desu!" Psyche said, indicating Izaya.

"Papa desu!"Delic said, indicating Shizuo.

All four pairs that consisted of pink, blue and gold eyes looked up expectantly at the two dumbfounded adults. Izaya whipped his head sideways at Shizuo, expecting an outburst.

_Such cute, tiny little fleas… _He was obviously trying to hide a smile behind that hand. _Not a chance. He's useless, _the informant confirmed without doubt.

"Y-You know," Izaya started with a nervous laugh. "I'm a man! There's no way Shizu-chan and I could have… You know…! And we just started dating recently! So why am I the 'mama'? !"

Shizuo punched him in the shoulder with a frown on his face. "Isn't it painfully clear that you're the 'mama'? And we can't just leave them here."

"Wha…! Whose side are you on? ! These little guys just popped out of nowhere!" Rubbing his sore shoulder and thinking that he punched him probably because Izaya had said the word 'dating' and said what he said to cover it, he turned fully to Shizuo, who already had Psyche in his arms and Hibiya peeking out from behind him, clinging on to his jeans.

"… You mean you're not Mama and Papa?" Tsugaru whimpered, tugging at Izaya's pants, looking upwards with tears at the corners of his eyes.

Both grown men flushed a little, fazed by his apparent ability to look so darn cute with little to no trouble.

Izaya swallowed a lump in his throat, hesitated, and… gave in. "C-Come in…"

"Whee! Shizu-chan's so tall~!" Psyche giggled, looking down from his place in Shizuo's arms.

"Yay! We got a new family! I wanna sleep with Tsugaru~!" Delic jumped around as he swept his eyes across their new home and, spotting the TV, dove straight for the sofa. "Woah! A big TV!"

Tsugaru looked towards Delic who was already flipping through channels, his hand wrapped in Izaya's larger one. "Sorry Delic, I'm sleeping with Psyche."

"Wha—!"

Hibiya broke away from Shizuo and ran towards the sofa, hands on his hips. "Delic, if there's not enough beds you'll be sleeping on the floor right next to my bed."

"Why~~?"Delic whined.

"So I'll fall on something soft if I roll off my bed," Hibiya answered simply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, poor Delic~~ X3 Well, review if you like; I hope you had a good time reading this anyways. And go Shizu-chan, already labeling them as fleas even though you'd just met them… XD <strong>_

_**THIS IS A ONESHOT, AS I'VE MENTIONED IN THE SUMMARY. Unless there's a lot of people asking for it and I've some ideas for this little family, this is it. :3 Lemme know if you want more and I'll think of something. ^_^  
><strong>_


End file.
